Optical fibers are widely used for providing communications links. Communications links employing optical fibers provide many advantages compared to communications links employing electrical media. Those advantages include larger bandwidth, higher noise immunity, reduced power dissipation, and reduced crosstalk. The rapid growth of optical communications links and the need for greater capacity has led research and industry to employ more advanced and higher-order modulation schemes.